Do As The Fans Wish
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "Giving my e-mail address to fans, Tia? Not cool." In that universe dedicated to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen. follows "Shh! Beauty Sleeping".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Follow up to: "Hot", "Horror", "Incomprehension", "Disbelief" and "Shh! Beauty Sleeping". A universe dedicated to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen. I should come up with a name for this, it's getting hard to list all of them every time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Do as the Fans Wish<strong>

Rocket had been looking at her in a calculative manner for a few days now. So Tia should not have been surprised when he marched into her room, grabbed Mei's chair and sat on it backwards and rested his forearms on its top rail.

She looked around realizing she was cornered, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked finally.

"Can you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on Rocket?" she turned to him properly. He was playing query room police but she was not having fun.

"I thought we were over this fandom stuff," he said, leaning over with his chair, "I truly believed we had made up and left the whole thing behind us."

"We did," Tia said, "I'm not doing it; look, I'm editing my videos, I'm not even talking to other fans anymore."

"But you are unleashing them onto me."

Tia studied his face to see if he was joking; "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He sat the chair back down and gave her an unimpressed look, reaching for her laptop and typing in to open his mail address; he turned the screen to her to show fifteen new e-mails from various accounts; "They've been increasing."

"What are those?" Tia clicked on one to take a look, there was a link to some sort of website... which apparently was listing "all the reasons why Rocket has to get married to and impregnate Tia". "Right nao". She went over it quickly, a lot of gifs and photos were in there but they were not manipulated like the ones for Sinedd and Rocket, they were from their matches or their public appearances, slowed down, screencapped and examined closely to show indications of interest. "Be more adorable I dare you!" and "OTP!" seemed to be a catchphrases of some sort.

"Giving my e-mail address to fans, Tia? Not cool," Rocket said, "I know I was insensitive about your fanism..."

"Fangirlism," she corrected.

"Whatever..." Rocket frowned, "Wait; are they all girls? Are there no male fans?"

"Of course there are, they are called fanboys," Tia said, clicking another mail that contained a link to a similar website. She smiled at the banner that had a photo from the first time they won the GF-Cup. They looked so young. "And if your e-mail had been out, this account would have been crashed by now."

"So... you didn't give them my address," Rocket said, thinking through. He looked at her; "Are you sending those to me yourself then?"

"What?" she looked up, "No."

She giggled turning back at the page; there was a picture of the two of them with a baby boy –whose father was such an avid fan that he had his face coloured in the blue and white and had made his son wear a Snow Kids jersey with "5" on it; she knew that photo, it was famous, she loved the way Rocket was holding the little boy and smiling at him in that. She couldn't help an "aww", mimicking most of the comments listed below it –that is the ones that weren't deriving conclusions of how good at parenting they would be from just a tiny picture.

"Seriously if you wanted to have my babies, you just needed to tell me so," Rocket shook his head, "I am willing to impregnate you if you want me to, but I do believe we should talk about this and we should time it carefully, that is if you are still going to play football, and I think you should but if you..."

"Rocket," Tia interrupted, "This is the first time I've seen these," she clicked on a particularly handsome photo of his and saved it to her computer, smiling at a comment that said "ovaries exploded". "I am not sending them to you, neither am I encouraging people to. But these fans are lucky, they have so much material of us to work with, back at the RockSinners we had to scrap every other tiny thing..."

He scrunched his face and raised his eyebrows at her, so she clarified; "RockSin is your Portmanteau Couple Name and the supporters call themselves RockSinners... it also fits because well, you guys would be 'sinning' as in you cheating on me and also you would 'rock'."

He spent a few more minutes in going over all that and she downloaded a few more photos and watched a few videos in the mean time.

"I do love that song..." Rocket leaned over again, trying to see the video she was watching, "It's nicely edited too."

"Pfft, amateurs," Tia scoffed; he smiled, if there was one thing she was cocky about, it was her directing skills.

She clicked back to the webpage and came across a heated argument over a ring she had worn once being her engagement ring; "I had looked up people shipping us before, I never came across ones that were so obsessed with us getting married and having children... But maybe these are not so popular after all."

"Hmmm..." Rocket was thinking about something else; "If you didn't give it out, how did these people get my e-mail address then?"

She shrugged; "It might be someone else you know playing a prank on you."

"Ha ha, well it's so funny," he stood up grumpily, "I'm laughing so much, I'm in stitches. People want me to impregnate you; that's rich!"

"They have a point considering how enthusiastically _up_ for the job you are," Tia commented casually, making him halt in his steps and turn back around, looking at her incredulously. "I did catch the part where you were going on about plans and stuff, you know..."

He stiffened, made a one eighty and strode outside.

* * *

><p>"Keira," Norata sighed when he came in to find his wife sending another e-mail to their son from another made up address ("xxxrocketiafanxxx" this time), "I really think you should stop. It was fun, we had a ride and laughed but seriously, some of the things on there... you might end up scarring the poor boy."<p>

Keira turned to him slowly and narrowed her wild eyes; "Norata, if that boy does not give me grandchildren soon, he will be very poor indeed... not to mention, scarred."

Norata gulped, nodded and strode outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm spending too much time on tumblr, though I can't be blamed because its like a temple for procrastination. <strong>

**I actually thought about this one while writing another one-shot but it fit better into this verse (needs a name!), however beware, I will be making mentions of "Keira wants grandkids" in the fics to come.**

**Working on the second chapter of Perfection now, Sinedd's being sneaky and hard to tackle as a character. **

**And also; because no one answered to my asking where the respective names of the first four parts of this little fangirly fics came from in the end note of "Disbelief", I feel like I should just say it and be done with it. **

"She looked up at his comical expression; a cross between horror, incomprehension and disbelief."** this line was in "Hot" and I named the following three chapters in accordance, in an attempt to keep the theme... or something. I know, not very smart of me. But I was curious whether anyone would catch it, and now that the universe is extending and I'm out of words from that sentence that can be used as titles, I'm telling you. Prompts are still welcome though :)**


End file.
